Seats, such as those in motor vehicles, may be provided with mechanisms for adjusting the position thereof. Such mechanisms may permit, for example, the adjustment of the height of the seat. Adjustment mechanisms may be driven by manual or motorized actuators. A variety of manual actuators for adjustment mechanisms are known in the art; however, such actuators may be complex arrangements of parts that are costly to produce, prone to failure, heavy or large, or any combination of the above.